


Memories

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered well his first game of go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Touya Meijin remembered well his first game of go. He'd played against his father at the age of 4. He hadn't a clue what he was doing, only that he'd been enthralled with watching his father play against friends sometimes. There was a closeness there that he didn't see between them when they got together to go out drinking or any of the myriad of other things they did which weren't really for children to understand. As he'd gotten older, he'd gotten better at go, until he could easily beat his father and his father's friends. He'd only gone drinking with them once, the day after he became a pro, before his father died young of a heart attack. Years later, when he'd had his own heart attack, he couldn't think of the right words to say to Akira about it. Could he apologize for what might well simply be genetics? Or was this the result of too much go and not enough of anything else? He made a point to make sure Akira did some things other than go, or at least ate properly. He was skinny enough, but so was Kuwabara, and that man was sure to die off as soon as his will did. Yet, none of that seemed to be in his mind as he turned away everything to play someone he only knew of as "sai".

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
